


Scream Out

by Exmilitary



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Loud Sex, M/M, Pillow Talk, Romance, da bottom thanatos fo today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exmilitary/pseuds/Exmilitary
Summary: Thanatos has never wanted to scream so badly in all his life— before he’d been close with Zagreus, he’d never known what it was like to need to scream at all.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 567





	Scream Out

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfiction in a long time, and I'm super nervous about posting this (I cannot believe it ended being up this long), but I’m dedicated from doing more from here on out because I love thanzag so much... so regardless of the writing quality, I hope this is still enjoyable :'D

Late into the surface’s dawn, the battlefield is sown with blood, broken spears and arrows. 

Ares stands far on the other side, admiring his own work. He looks pleased with himself. Another victory has been decided today, and Persia pays with its men. But famine has long ruined them. If not Ares here, it would be Demeter at the source of their demise within the coming of seasons. 

Regardless of what kills the mortals in droves, Thanatos is always the one who cleans up. 

He isn’t insensitive to mass death. He feels for these lost souls, but lifeless bodies are no longer disturbing when he’s serviced thousands of them over the centuries, hundred thousands… far more than that. 

He casts his scythe, and the land is void of any more mortal spirits.

Ares looks at him pointedly. “It would seem our work is done, Thanatos. You should return home soon, and take a rest. There will be more bloodshed to follow, as Greece will not let Persia go unpunished.” 

Than arches an eyebrow. Ares is not usually the type to share empathy, except unto people who deal death in such numbers as he does. 

Like him and Zagreus. 

If he’s being honest, going home sounds like… a great idea. He’s spent too long on the surface, and he really wants to see Zagreus. It’s been days now, what with this conflict, and while Zag does fine when he’s on his own, he’s the person Thanatos looks forward to seeing the most upon returning.

But he has more souls to reap that call for him. Past the border into the walls of the city, people pass slowly in their beds, waiting despairingly for age, plague, and rot to take them. 

“I think I will, Lord Ares.” They will have to stand to live another day. Death must satisfy his needs too, every once in a while. 

After fulfilling his duties, he channels, and thinks of Zagreus, thinks of the things that keep them close. When he can teleport to Zagreus, he can sense his presence, usually very strongly in the pits of Tartarus or fields of Elysium.

But he finds that he comes up with the faintest sense. Mort isn’t with him, he’s locked away inside the display case in the courtyard. Which means… 

He arrives in Zag’s chambers with a flash of light. The wiry sound of strings being pulled fills his ears before anything else. Zagreus is cross-legged on the floor, playing his lyre, but he stops once he senses Than’s arrival. 

His face splits into a grin when they look at each other, and Than can’t help but smile too. 

“Than,” Zag says excitedly, “you’re back!” 

He’s up and at his side in no time, and Thanatos alights to the floor, so they can level a bit. 

“Zagreus.” Inadvertently, his voice lilts with the tone of fondness. “Did you miss me?”

“When do I not miss you, Than?” Zag says, smiling, as if it were obvious. “I can hardly believe you’re here.”

Than’s breath catches at that, and Zagreus lifts his hands and brings them to his head. His fingers gently brush through Than’s undercut; first the longer parts that fall over his ears, then coming down to cradle the back of his head, over the short hair cut close to his neck. 

Thanatos rests his hands on his waist and deeply enjoys the simple intimacy of just standing here with him like this, holding him. It truly has been a long time, he thinks. 

“Well, I see you’ve been plenty busy all on your own, so I wouldn’t have gathered that.”

The sound of Zag’s laugh is bright and joyous. “Oh, please. Well, I need some rest every now and then between escapes, so I’ve taken to practicing, see if I can show off to Orpheus.” His fingers trace just under Than’s ears, and it tickles. “But enough about me, how are you? How’s… work?”

Than sighs. “Forgive me if I don’t want to talk about work right now. I came all this way to see _you_ , Zagreus, I’d rather you tell me about yourself.”

Zag grins. “Then you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t have much to say either. Lest you’d have me bore you with my great tales of slaying King Theseus and the greatest fears to men, and all that.” 

“By all means, I truly would not stop you.” 

Zagreus’ eyes twinkle, and they smile at each other. Thanatos absorbs the way Zagreus looks in his memories, so he can capture this moment for later, to remind him of the other half in his existence. Apart from serving the Fates, Zagreus is the other duty that binds him, always. 

Thanatos kisses him first, a soft press of lips to his mouth, and is surprised to find the aftertaste of nectar.

“You’ve been drinking on your own,” he says, with a note of amusement. Zagreus laughs sheepishly.

“Yeah, well… you caught me at a rare time. It’s become another way to pass the time without you, now and then. In great moderation, of course. I believe we had a conversation about excess.”

“You did well to remember it.” Zagreus swipes his tongue across his lip, and suddenly the kiss is electrifying. Before he knows it, his hands slide up the exposed side of Zagreus’ chest, Zagreus is pushing his tongue in his mouth, and a helpless noise escapes him. 

The air becomes thick and heavy around them, a sign of enthusiasm, desire. The way Zagreus pants on his mouth is just irresistible. If Zagreus didn’t admit to missing him, this would be a way to prove it… and Thanatos’ affections as well. He’d been looking forward to this for a long time. 

“Been a while, hasn’t it?” Zag murmurs, sounding just the slightest bit winded. “Since we last…”

“Yes,” Thanatos agrees, equally breathless, forcing Zagreus’ hands to his waist. Excitement stirs within his abdomen, beside a reignition of memories of kicked-aside sheets and reverent, secret touches. “I’m sure you can find a way to make up for that time.” 

Zag laughs softly before closing in on his lips again. They make their way to the bed slowly, and Thanatos finds himself turning at Zagreus’ insistent touch until his back faces it. He falls with a little push Zag gives to his chest, and then he’s at his mercy. Zagreus has climbed on top and straddled him, hands closing around his shoulders, then coming around and cradling his head. 

“You’ve gotten really good, you know,” Zagreus whispers sweetly. “Your kissing. It’s wonderful.”

“Mmh,” is all Thanatos can come up with in response, mind busied with ideas of getting naked. Zagreus is incredibly warm, and throughout all the layers of clothing and armor, the heat is suffocating, and so is the stiffness between his thighs. 

It’s not enough. Than strains, with his whole body fighting him as he struggles to contain himself. Deep inside, he senses the feeling that resonates in his core: _give up everything to Zagreus._ His resistances and defenses, his body… his control. He wants Zagreus to strip him away of every last barrier that’s kept him from giving the overwhelming force of affection his heart truly feels, all of which is threatening to spill out. 

While their other, few times were slow, and careful— now, he yearns for a different type of pleasure. Unthinking, he spreads his legs as wide as he can manage— a bit awkwardly, since they fight for space on Zagreus’ bed, which barely fits the both of them. 

But his back sinks into the mattress as Zag pins him down and kisses him, slowly and tenderly, like always. Than makes a noise as if he were forsaken. 

His hands eagerly grip Zagreus’ hair, brushing against the burning laurels over his ears; they would singe his fingertips if he wasn’t invincible to such extremities. He presses against Zagreus with longing, and Zag makes a soft, subdued noise into his mouth, hands hovering at his sides.

There’s a certain desire Zagreus exudes, equally potent, yet he’s holding back on it, as if he’s waiting for Thanatos to give him permission for… something. Than has been on bottom multiple times before, but Zagreus is always as careful as he was with their first time, never changing. As if there’s still boundaries he’s respectful of crossing. Thanatos wishes he’d do away with them all. 

“Zagreus,” Thanatos whimpers, hardly believing how his own voice sounds. “ _Please._ Just— _touch_ me.” 

He swallows and breathing feels like he has to gasp for air. He hasn’t been this pent up for Zagreus since… well, since Zagreus told him to take their time. He knows his want has only grown since. One occasional visit to Zag’s chambers can never sate the addiction to see him and touch him.

“Of course,” Zagreus murmurs. His hands pass over Than’s upper body with impressive quickness as he unfastens every piece of armor, until all that’s left is pulling away his silk chiton. 

He undresses him delicately— with extreme reverence as every time before— and Than helps by bowing his head and shifting when he needs to, feeling abnormally restless.

Zagreus doesn’t unleash his full, overt gaze until he’s all undressed himself, hastily undoing the parts of his own getup and setting them to the side of the bed, where they’ll eventually get knocked to the floor. Thanatos rakes his eyes over him in turn, ever the sight to behold. There has never been anyone more beautiful, man or god, stripping naked than Zagreus.

Their eyes meet again within the split of a second, and then Than is transfixed on the way he stares. Watching Than’s face, Zagreus carefully slides a hand down. It passes over his chest and abs, then over his groin. 

Than shudders, the desire unsuppressable, expanding to every corner of his body. It aches within him, but it’s impossible to satisfy without Zagreus’ aid.

He tenses, then relaxes when Zag finally wraps a hand around him. Warmth inside him unfurls and spreads underneath the skin where Zagreus touches, strokes slowly… it’s impossibly teasing. Then Zagreus pulls harder, a little faster. 

Than places his hands on his chest, fingers wrapping over his collarbones, and Zag’s other hand slips under, searching. Two smooth fingers land above his entrance and lightly circle around. A sigh escapes his lungs. 

“Yes,” he whispers in affirmation, deliriously, stretching out over the sheets, aware of how he’s indulging himself. “Touch me, Zagreus.” He’s never even heard himself be so vocal, but here he is, as Zagreus wills his body to respond how he wants. His composure has long been lost since he found himself in Zagreus’ bed. 

His eyes flutter shut in bliss, and then he hears Zag go, “I’m going to open you up, is that all right?”

“Go ahead,” he rasps, and he watches as Zag leans over the side of the bed and reaches to the floor for a vial of oil, half-empty from their past meetings. He uncorks it and lets it spill on his fingers, then reaches between Than’s thighs.

Thanatos just has to watch him as he slides a finger in, and trembles. Oh, so good. It doesn’t take much for the muscle to give— Zag’s movements are slow and tantalizing when it comes to this, and the thorough strokes to his dick only intensify the pleasure within. Before long, when Zagreus pushes his fingers in, he’s giving earnest noises in response. 

Slightly unbecoming, a little embarrassing, but Zagreus has heard it before in small quantities. And Than can’t deny he likes the attention he gets, if he’s honest. Namely, Zagreus’ hard length is a sight to behold right now, and he knows that what he’s wanting, Zag wants to do just as much.

“Thanatos,” Zagreus whispers huskily, wetting his lips, sounding positively lustful. “May I…”

“Give it to me, Zag.” The words fall from his mouth with no hesitation.

Zagreus pours the oil over himself. Then after a minute of steady angling, he holds apart Than’s thighs and fills him in with a gentle push. 

Than gasps, his body suspended in stillness as the air pushes up his chest. The sensation never fails to be incredible. Zagreus works slow, eyes locked on his, as if looking for a sign of discomfort on his face. 

It’s so hot, so good. But Thanatos has been in bed with him before, and knows he’s capable of more. A lot more, at that. If he would just stop holding back. Than remembers in the final moments before he came the first time, he’d pushed so forcefully it’d made Than’s back arch off the bed. 

“ _Harder_ , Zagreus,” Than begs, so desperate it’s practically a command. “You know you won’t break me. Just go all the way.” 

He doesn’t exactly mean to sound impatient, the way he often can be, but there’s only so much blissful tenderness he can take before he explodes. He wants the full extent of Zagreus’ passion, unrestrained, at its rawest and roughest. They can be gentle another time. 

Zagreus’ intense eyes fix on him, and he doesn’t say anything, just holds Than tight, firm hands placed on his shoulders. And then, he thrusts so roughly and deliberately that a small cry finds its way from Than’s throat. 

“ _Yes,”_ Than gasps as it washes over him, fingers gripping his pale neck as he hangs on. “Just like that, Zag.” 

“Whatever you want, Than,” Zag whispers. Zagreus’ sincerity pierces him as deep as he is inside him, and leaves him open. He keens into Zag’s body, and heaves at the immense pressure. 

This is what Zagreus giving him his all is like. Powerful, with the strength of a true god. Thanatos trembles as he goes, just as hard as Than wants and had asked of him.

He knows he wasn’t this responsive their first time. In fact, he remembers he’d hardly said anything, but they’ve gotten closer since. Zag silently makes deep love to him now, and Than clings to him, indulging in his care. It’s as rough as it is sweet, Thanatos scooped up in his arms, rocking with every steady shove of his hips. 

Moans spill from his throat without intent, but they’re impossible to hold back. He can tell that Zagreus is paying attention, because he adjusts himself to match when Than’s sounds grow high, bordering overwhelmed. 

“Zagreus,” he finally gets out. Amongst all the worries and ignored responsibilities laden in his mind, the loudest is their lack of privacy. Zag has no door, and Than is struggling very hard right now to keep his pleasure to himself. He’s never wanted to scream so badly in all his life— before he’d been close with Zagreus, he’d never known what it was like to need to scream at all. 

It feels too good to not make any noise, and holding it in… well, it hurts, leaving him frustrated and unfulfilled. And Zagreus responds very positively to his noises, and while it’s the affirmation his heart is chasing after, it’s not one he should follow. His colleagues are inside the House. His master and his _mother_ are inside the House, not very far away. If they take the risk of having intercourse in Zagreus’ open bedchambers, he should at least be quiet— but he just can’t this time.

Desperately, the voice finds its way out of his thoughts. “This isn’t… anyone could hear u— could hear _me.”_ Zagreus is mostly quiet save for the softest moans and sighs. Even all his loving words are spoken under his breath, meant to be intimate, in a time where only Than can hear what he says. But right now, Than is _much_ louder. Yet he can’t stop, it feels too good and freeing to fully release, to just surrender, when Zag drives his hips hard and the pressure makes his eyes roll back. 

“I’d wish the whole House could hear how you sound, then,” Zagreus says breathlessly, and Thanatos actually cries, unable to hold back at all anymore. 

“Zagreus! _No_ ,” Than exclaims, and it comes out strangely, from half a moan that dissolves into a gasp, then laughter bubbling deep in his gut follows. Zagreus laughs too, low and sweet and seductive, and silences him with deep, loving kisses. The heat of Zagreus is intoxicating, especially when he’s full of it, surrounded by it. Drops of sweat roll off his shaking thighs, soaking in the mattress and making the sheets damp underneath them.

“Didn’t I tell you once to loosen up?” Zagreus whispers in his ear, before diving back down and lavishing his neck in sweet, nipping bites. “Relax, Than. It’ll be more than fine.” He says it so gently and reassuringly that Than can’t help but accept, and he even almost believes it, too. 

“Live a little,” Than chokes out, with stars behind his eyes as Zag hits him _there, right there._ Zag’s hips pump in sharp, powerful thrusts, and it’s _amazing_. He forgets the panic in his mind— he forgets everything, he only has room to process how incredibly good it feels.

“What?” Zagreus asks, quiet and muffled in his skin. Than throws his head back. 

“You— _nngh,_ said ‘live a little’— that was what you—”

He cums so suddenly that it barely registers at all. Shuddering violently in Zag’s arms, he lets out the loudest cry he’s given in all eternity. Waves pulsing deep within him unravel, each more intense than the last, and Zagreus accommodates him easily, fucking harder, harder, faster to meet his climax. Thanatos claws down his back, nails digging so hard he’s sure he’s broken through skin. 

“Thanatos,” Zagreus whispers hotly, and Thanatos is only half-there, eyes glazed over as the tremors of aftershock ripple through him pleasantly, magnified as Zagreus relentlessly keeps on, his pace never faltering. Than feels weightless, but a different kind than when he’s floating off the ground and suspended in the air. 

Zagreus is so far inside that there’s no more space to fill, and Thanatos shudders. With a final push and stifled gasp, he stills as suddenly as Than did a moment ago, and Than runs his hands down his back, fingers passing over its deep, well-defined ridges, slick with sweat. 

“All right?” Zag asks hoarsely, but he sounds beautiful. 

It takes Thanatos more than a few moments, but he makes a little noise and wraps his arm around Zag’s shoulderblades. Zag traces a thumb on his cheek and grins, his eyes lit with affection, and Than smiles, exhaling through his nose.

“Think they heard you?” Zagreus says with a soft laugh. “You sounded great, really.”

Than tosses his head on the pillow miserably. “Don’t,” he mutters. “This is bad, I can’t afford to get reprimanded. I don’t need to hear about it from anyone— blood and darkness, do you think… Hypnos…” 

He’d never live it down. Even Lord Hades, Mother Nyx, and Megaera aside, he would simply never show face at the House again if his brother had witnessed one of their escapades. Worse than awkwardness and shame, he’d be tormented forever about it.

“He’s far, Than, and I’m sure he’d be, erm, sleeping through it. Besides, Orpheus was singing, you know.” 

Thanatos goes silent for a minute and realizes he’s right. That melancholy tune Orpheus likes to play is faintly heard even through Zagreus’ chambers, his quivering voice filling the halls. He’d never once noticed. In bed, Thanatos had drowned out anything and everything but Zag. 

“Well then,” Thanatos says, a little raspily. “I suppose…” 

He doesn’t finish, having nothing much to say. Zagreus dips down and kisses him. When he rises, he plays with Than’s hair, rubbing it between his fingers. 

Than watches him fondly, resting a hand on his firm chest. He thinks about how he wants to bask in the moment for as long as he wants, like other immortals can do as they please when they lay with each other. But Thanatos’ work is unending and his leave is inevitable. Too many mortals calling, the danger of imbalance growing every moment he’s away. They have halted Thanatos so many times… for just this once, he doesn’t want to answer yet, when he can finally rest.

And then Zagreus says, out of nowhere, after what must be many moments, “I couldn’t believe it’d taken me so long to realize I loved you, you know? I think about it a lot.” 

Thanatos goes dead still in his arms as he hears the one thing he’d always wanted to most, and yet the only thing he cannot handle hearing.

Zagreus goes on, eyes fixed on his, kind and gentle as he always is. “And all it took was for me to run away, and you to find me. It’s well in the past now, but… gods, Than, I really should have figured it all out sooner, huh?” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer and just kisses him again, except Thanatos is frozen underneath him, lips unmoving. “Kept you waiting for too long. The both of us, really. And would have saved us a lot of fighting too.” 

Now Than has been quiet for too long and they’re staring at each other. Zagreus brushes his palm over his forehead, pulling his bangs back from his face. The touch is deeply intimate, and Than enjoys it more than he can put words to. The way Zagreus talks to him, and the way they touch each other... it’s obvious they’re proper lovers, and it shouldn’t shock Thanatos to hear Zagreus also thinks so. 

Zag’s face falters, but he’s glowing at the same time, cheeks tinted a soft red. 

“Oh, Than. Was it something I said?” he asks, his thick brows knitting together in concern.

It takes Thanatos a moment before he can breathe properly again. Not that he’s particularly burdened by the need to, but ultimately, gods aren’t very different from mortals at their barest. Emotions affect him all the same, whether he wants them to or not. 

But Zagreus _loves_ him, and he doesn’t mind that they do anymore.

“Everything you said was right,” he answers. “You were making it very difficult for me, to say the least. And you did keep me waiting, by a lot. That’s not to say it all wasn’t worth it. I’m happy with the way things have turned out.” His voice turns soft at the end. “You’ll have to forgive me for all the time it took me… it takes me... to adjust to our relationship, but I really am happy. And I am enjoying our time very much.”

It’s a lot for him to say. As if he wasn’t feeling exposed already like this, Zagreus peeled him to his bones. But he finds that it’s not as scary as he thought it’d be. In fact, it’s more relieving than anything else.

“I know,” Zagreus whispers. “I noticed. And it… it makes me really happy, too. That you are.” 

“I love you too, Zag,” Than murmurs, just loud enough for him to hear. And Zagreus tips up his chin and kisses him, with more intent and devotion than any other divine lover. Deep inside, Thanatos feels himself teem with pure, unbridled happiness. A feeling he finally knows.

“I knew you loved me in your own way,” Zagreus says, smiling, his eyes soft. “But I don’t think I can get over hearing you say it, not for a while.” 

“Well, I do,” Than replies, hugging him close. “Things weren’t especially clear in the beginning for both of us, and for the longest time, it was too hard to admit. But I do, Zag, and I mean it. I… thought you should know, especially after all we’ve been through.” 

“You put up a nice struggle for a while,” Zag agrees. “It seems we didn’t make things easy for each _other_. But… oh, I’m so glad, Thanatos.”

Than smiles. Zagreus’ stare is dreamy, just brilliant to look at. Than wishes he could whisk Zagreus away and stay with him forever, tell him he loves him like this for the rest of eternity. But he knows it’s been far too long now. Regretfully, he shifts upward, Zag falling back as he moves. 

“I would love to stay,” Thanatos tells him apologetically. “I had to make time just to see you. But I promise, we’ll continue this. I’ll be here as often as I can. Take my word for it.”

Zagreus shakes his head, but the kindest look is on his face. “I know you try, Than. You don’t need to apologize for when work calls. If I could have you to myself, I’d keep you forever and let all the mortals live endless lives. I’m only thankful you can visit me like this.” 

“Hmph.” He’s smiling, unable to help it. As he stands, he finds the spare cloth on the shelf that Zagreus replaces after every visit, and rubs at his slick thighs. He can manage dealing with the limp in his gait. “Next time we meet, I’ll give plenty opportunity for you to scream just as loud, Zagreus. Prepare yourself.” 

“I don’t know if we should have a contest for that sort of thing as well,” Zagreus says as he watches him dress, but his eyes glitter with mirth and excitement, probably at the idea of being on bottom again, which they both enjoy equally. 

“Oh, I think we should,” Thanatos whispers. He gives him a kiss on the edge of his mouth, his parting gift until next time. “I’ll see you again soon, Zagreus.” 

“Bye, Than,” Zag says softly, with a final touch to his arm, fingers caressing lightly over skin. It tingles pleasantly.

Zagreus’ smiling face is his last sight before he’s back onto the surface, though it’s just as bright, if not brighter and more refreshing than the gleaming day. 

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thanks to my sbffhl kokaki for reading over every single thing I nitpicked at in this fic, and listening to me gush about this ship… I love you so much!!!


End file.
